


Orión

by ZafiraKz



Series: Jugando con el lobo. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Cuando empezaron a salir, Sirius sabía que no podía contar con que tuvieran hijos.Esa pocion solo lo hacía más real.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Jugando con el lobo. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870723
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está relacionado con "No te metas con el lobo" años después.  
> Pero creo que se puede leer independientemente, aunque algunas cosas se perderán.

Caminó por la casa mientras tarareaba pensando en el orfanato y, especialmente, en Orión.  
Había notado al niño desde que era un bebé y siempre esperaba no encontrarlo en su próxima visita, sobre todo cuando sabía que varias adopciones habían tenido éxito.   
Entró al laboratorio de su pareja, en silencio, apenas recibiendo un asentimiento como gesto de reconocimiento mientras Severus seguía preparando sus pociones.  
Se quedó quieto por varios minutos, apoyándose contra la mesada vacía mientras esperaba. Cuando Severus puso estasis en las demás pociones dejando solo una, sonrió y empezó a hablar.  
⸺Varios niños fueron adoptados ayer. ⸺ Comentó pasando su mano por su cabello preguntándose en que estaría trabajando ahora. Severus asintió ausentemente y anotó algo en el papel.  
⸺Eso es una buena noticia. ⸺ Su voz salió tan neutral como cuando estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía pero a Sirius no le importó, sabía que lo estaba escuchando a pesar de estar pensando en varias cosas.   
⸺Orión sigue ahí a pesar de ser de los más pequeños. Sé que cuando era un bebé tuvo problemas pero ya tiene casi cuatro años, estoy seguro que podría adaptarse fácilmente.   
¿Cómo pueden verlo y no quererlo? Es un niño muy dulce. ⸺ Reclamó apretando los labios, teniendo ganas de sentarse sobre la mesada y balancear los pies pero quedándose en la misma posición para evitar que el omega lo echara.   
Notó como Severus se tensó y supo que iba a decir algo más serio cuando dejó la pluma, poniendo en estasis la última poción que quedaba.  
⸺Sirius, es hijo de mortífagos. ⸺ Dijo con voz seria, sin darse vuelta o mirarlo.  
⸺ ¿Qué? ⸺ Miró con sorpresa y confusión hacia su compañero, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con la noticia. Se acercó un poco mientras fruncía el ceño pero Severus solo volvió a escribir sobre el papel mientras hablaba.  
⸺Sus padres fueron mortífagos, él fue encontrado en una de las propiedades de sus padres siendo cuidado por los elfos. Si no fuera por esas criaturas el niño no estaría vivo. ⸺ La última frase apretó su corazón, respiró profundo sintiendo su propia lengua pesada.  
⸺ ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? ⸺ Preguntó muy bajo, sabiendo más o menos cual sería la respuesta.  
⸺Murieron en la batalla. ⸺ Como suponía, asintió alejándose, dándole su espacio al omega al notarlo tensarse.   
Antes esa información lo hubiera puesto furioso, pero casi cuatro años después podía separar muchas cosas.  
⸺Estando del lado de Voldemort. ⸺ Afirmó mientras suspiraba.  
⸺Sí, estando de su lado hasta el final. Su madre lo había dado a luz hacía poco pero prefirió pelear, los conocí muy por arriba y lamento decirte que cuanto más crece, más se parece a ellos físicamente.   
Las personas no quieren un niño que les recuerde a la guerra, Sirius. ⸺ Aunque Severus estaba hablando de manera suave pudo notar la ligera molestia en lo último, él mismo no pudo evitar enojarse un poco con las parejas que no lo habían elegido.  
¡Orión era el niño más dulce que había conocido! Sería un gran hombre al crecer, sin importar que sangre tuviera.   
⸺ ¿Por qué no sabía esto? ¿Hermione te lo dijo? ⸺ Preguntó de pronto, recordando que había hablado de algunos padres biológicos con la chica pero ella no daba mucha información al respecto.  
⸺Dije que conocía a sus padres y creo que ella prefirió ocultártelo al notar el apego del niño hacia ti. ⸺ Dejó la pluma en el tintero.  
⸺ ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No iba a tratarlo diferente al saberlo! ⸺ Reclamó ofendido.  
⸺A veces eres un poco impredecible. ⸺ No le gustaba que se lo recordaran, respiró profundo varias veces tratando de calmarse, alegrándose de haber tomado un anti feromonas para no molestar a su omega.   
⸺Pero había otros niños hijos de mortífagos que fueron adoptados. ⸺ Murmuró, aun con algo de furia en su voz.  
⸺Pero Orión fue un bebé complicado, tiene pesadillas de cosas que sucedieron en su hogar, se apegó al orfanato y fue su lugar seguro. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez pueda ser feliz fuera de él.   
Cuando cumpla los dieciocho podrá tener acceso a su bóveda, sus padres y la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort fueron inteligentes, lo más valioso que tenían lo pusieron a nombre de sus hijos menores de edad siendo imposible que se los quiten puesto a que ellos no son culpables de ninguno de los pecados de los padres.   
Varios de los niños del orfanato tienen bóvedas a su nombre. ⸺ Severus explicó brevemente dejando al fin el papel y dándose vuelta. Sirius le devolvió la mirada sin acercarse asintiendo levemente.  
⸺Eso no lo sabía. ⸺ Se preguntó si una parte del capital iba al orfanato, nunca había preguntado por las finanzas pensando que se sostenía de donaciones. Pero usar un porcentaje de lo que algunos niños tenían no sonaba tan malo, los alimentaban y criaban muy bien.   
⸺Es porque no se informa de ello a los futuros adoptantes, se les dice que el ministerio clausuro todas sus riquezas para evitar que traten de adoptarlos por el dinero. Ese tipo de adopciones no sirven. ⸺  
⸺ ¡Pero Orión en un niño muy tierno! ¿Cómo es posible que pasen a su lado y no se enamoren de él? Incluso si se parece físicamente a sus padres. ⸺ No pudo evitar el reclamo en su tono y en su posición, sabiendo que no ganaba nada en enojarse así.   
⸺Sirius, las adopciones son complicadas. ⸺ Supo por su tono que había dado por terminada la conversación, iba a decir algo más pero prefirió también callarse convirtiéndose en un perro y corriendo hacia el jardín.   
No podía creer que no se lo hubieran dicho por temor a que tratara diferente al niño.  
Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que todos los niños se llevaran bien y no se discriminaran entre ellos, era algo doloroso que aún lo viera como alguien lo suficientemente inmaduro como para que creyera que podría lastimar a cualquiera de los niños de ahí sabiendo sus orígenes.   
La próxima vez que los visitó se sentó en uno de las sillas alrededor de una mesa mientras miraba a los niños más grandes jugar al quidditch sin volar.   
⸺¡Siri, Siri! ⸺ Sonrió ante la voz conocida y miró hacia el niño quien se acercaba casi corriendo con una hoja de papel en su mano.  
Dios ¿Cómo nadie podía verlo?  
⸺Ey, campeón. ⸺ Lo saludó inclinándose, sacando un poco la silla hacia atrás para estar más cómodo. El niño le sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes antes de agitar la hoja.  
⸺Dibujo. ⸺ Orión abrió la hoja mostrándole lo que seguramente era un perro negro dibujado.  
⸺ ¡Soy yo! ⸺ Parecía más una bola negra con patas, pero podía distinguir los ojos en el perro y el color, supo que había dicho lo correcto al ver la expresión del menor.  
⸺ ¡Sí! ⸺ El pequeño le sonrió brillantemente como que si temiera que no le gustara y Sirius lo abrazó sentándolo a su lado, sonriendo cuando Orión agarró más hojas empezando a pintar.  
Había investigado sobre la familia biológica del niño y notaba que Severus no bromeaba al decir que era la mezcla exacta de ambos padres. Su color de ojos, la forma de su carita, sus rizos negros. Incluso viendo las fotos se preguntó si esas dos personas realmente habían sido mortífagos porque belleza física no les faltaba y parecían mirar dulcemente a la cámara.   
Acarició el cabello de Orión sintiéndose muy nostálgico.  
Le recordaba a él. Él también tenía rasgos de sus padres pero no quería decir que fuera como ellos y que juzgaran a un niño pequeño por a quien se parecía lo llenaba de rabia.   
Quería abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo, de todos, decirle que no importaba donde nació ni que hicieron sus padres, él era un niño maravilloso.   
Besó la cabecita del niño mirando sus dibujos sintiendo de pronto el nudo en la garganta.  
Dios, iba a extrañarlo mucho cuando alguien lo adoptara.   
Sus visitas semanales empezaron a volverse de día por medio, tanto, que incluso extrañaba cuando algunos de los niños se iba pero Orión era como una constante. Siempre ahí, con su cabello muy ordenado y rodeado de dibujos que regalaba muy emocionado.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Se sentó en la silla frente al omega notando el vial que había en el medio de la mesa, frunció el ceño con confusión pero por la tensión de Severus supo que era algo importante. Sonrió de lado, preguntando con la mirada de que se trataba, tratando de instarlo a hablar.  
El ex profesor respiró profundo y luego movió su mano hacia el vial.  
⸺Es una poción de infertilidad. ⸺ No se esperaba eso, bueno, debió haberlo pensando. Sabía que Severus estaba trabajando en una.  
Sintió el peso en su estómago pero trató de ignorarlo, forzando la sonrisa hasta que salió una más sincera.  
⸺Oh, lo lograste. ⸺ Puso su mano sobre la de él sintiéndose un poco mal cuando el omega la apartó, así que solo puso ambas manos sobre la mesa mirando hacia su pareja, escuchando su corazón latir con algo de fuerza y la boca seca.  
Debía estar feliz por él.  
⸺Sí, la hice a base de la de fertilidad. A pasado por todos los controles y no debería tener efectos secundarios pero debo probarla. ⸺  
⸺ ¿Lo harás contigo? ⸺ Era una pregunta tonta y su voz salió más gruesa de lo usual, respiró profundo tratando de que sus feromonas no lo delataran y movió sus pies, inclinándose sobre la mesa para estar más cerca del otro, sin tocar el vial.  
⸺Sí. Yo pensé… que al menos debería decírtelo. ⸺ No le gustaba cuando se veía inseguro, tenía ganas de levantarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, decirle que no importaba, que se le pasaría. Que él estaba haciendo lo que mejor le parecía y lo apoyaría, podía confiar en él para apoyarlo.  
⸺Yo siempre supe tu decisión sobre ese tema, no me siento decepcionado en lo absoluto. ⸺ En cambio, solo dijo eso, notando que Severus luchaba para no cerrarse.  
⸺Mis ciclos de celo seguirán, pero disminuirán a dos o tres por años en vez de ser todos los meses. ⸺  
⸺Bueno, no solo tenemos sexo en esas fechas. ⸺ Le sonrió con algo de coquetería, rompiendo la tensión que se había creado entre ellos. Severus pasó su mano por su cabello como que si tuviera algo más que decir y Sirius no pudo evitar la curiosidad, le sonrió mientras parpadeaba tratando de adivinar.  
⸺También pensé en lo que dijiste. Podríamos probar ser su hogar temporal y si él quiere, el definitivo.   
Pero quiero que tomes en cuenta la posibilidad de que el prefiera el orfanato, eso no significara que te quiera menos, solo que se siente mejor rodeado de todos los niños. ⸺  
Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.  
⸺ ¿Hablas en serio? ⸺ Su voz tembló de la emoción mientras se levantaba, casi tirando la silla hacia atrás, analizando todo el rostro del omega para verificar que no era una broma cruel.   
⸺Sí. Pero tú te encargaras de él. ⸺ Severus lo miró a los ojos, totalmente sincero. Entonces él se tiró sobre él, pasando sobre la mesa también y abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.  
⸺ ¡Por supuesto, si! Yo… ¡Sí! Por Merlín, te amo, te amo mucho. ⸺ Besó sus labios varias veces, sin querer soltarlo.  
⸺Me asfixias. ⸺  
⸺ ¡Lo siento! ⸺ Rió sintiendo que estaba nadando en felicidad, soltándolo al fin y parándose. Acarició la mejilla de su pareja y dejó otro pequeño beso en los labios sintiendo que aun vibraba de emoción.  
No podía creerlo.  
⸺No pongas tus expectativas tan altas. ⸺ A pesar del tono duro sabía que en realidad estaba preocupado por él. Asintió acariciando sus mejillas y atrayéndolo hacia sí.   
⸺Realmente podré lidiar con todo si no sale como espero. Seguiré queriéndolo aunque decida quedarse allí u otra familia. ⸺

* * *

…

* * *

  
Había hecho todos los papeles de adopción hacía casi dos años, le había dicho a Hermione que no estaba seguro pero prefería que la oportunidad estuviera abierta.   
No había esperado que Severus aceptara, sabía lo muy reacio que era a llevar a un embarazo y aunque parecía cuidadoso con los niños, no parecía muy apegado a ellos.   
Esa poción era un no definitivo, lo sabía. No podía evitar sentirse un poco mal aunque más en nivel instintivo pero había aprendido a ignorar esa sensación.  
Pero Orión era Orión, aun recordaba al pequeño bebé cuando se lo presentaron y luego al niño pequeño que daba sus pasos temblorosos hacia él. Severus lo había visto algunas veces, logrando que aprendiera algunos nombres de ingredientes de pociones pero no parecía tener un especial afecto por el niño, tal vez más curiosidad.   
Pero también sabía que el omega solía mostrar su cariño de formas extrañas y el hecho de que a lo largo de los años se hubiera dejado arrastrar al orfanato debió haberle dicho algo.   
Hermione había aconsejado que fueran de a poco, Orión podía dormir en su hogar y los días podía pasarlos en el orfanato siendo acompañado por alguno de los dos. Mayormente no era así, pero el pequeño siempre había sido un caso especial.   
Ella le había comentado algunas cosas y juguetes que eran de Orión y que seguramente se llevaría, entre ellas una pequeña manta que había bordado su madre. Sabía que el pequeño no recordaba nada de ella pero les habían entregado al bebé con esa manta y Orión se había apegado a esta llorando con desconsolación cuando trataron de quitársela.   
Sirius trataba de preguntarse qué tipo de padres hubieran sido esa pareja, una pareja de sangre puras que bordaba mantas y ponía todo al nombre de su hijo.   
No pudo evitar olvidarse de todos sus pensamientos cuando Orión agarró su mano, mirándolo con algo de timidez con una pequeña sonrisa, sosteniendo su bolso con su otra manito llevando sus pocas pertenencias luego de haberles prometido a sus amigos que el día siguiente iría a verlos.   
Parecía que ambos estaban nerviosos.   
Sabía que a Sev le hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero un par de pociones que no salieron tan bien como deberían arruinó ese plan y seguramente ese día se la pasaría trabajando.   
Comieron juntos y luego jugaron un rato, le mostró toda la casa deteniéndose en frente de la puerta de la que sería su habitación.   
⸺ ¿Sirius? ⸺ Al escuchar su voz se dio la vuelta, había creído que se sentiría mejor con estar a solas un rato en su propia habitación pero parecía que se había equivocado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y acarició el cabello del niño antes de apoyar una rodilla en el piso para quedar a su altura.  
⸺ ¿Si? ⸺ Preguntó mirando su rostro notando la vergüenza pasar por las facciones del niño, quiso abrazarlo con fuerza pero sabía que eso evitaría que hablara.  
⸺Yo… no dormía solo en mi habitación. ⸺ Orión bajó la mirada, dejando que el cabello cayera sobre su rostro. Sirius sintió ternura y protección en partes iguales.  
⸺ ¡Puedes dormir conmigo! ⸺ Ofreció sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa del niño.  
⸺ ¿De verdad…? ⸺  
⸺Si, Sev está trabajando y seguramente lo hará toda la noche. ⸺ Le sonrió antes de alzarlo mientras se levantaba, agarrando el bolso para llevarlo a la habitación.  
Lo ayudó a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse el pijama, sabía que las cuidadoras también los ayudaban en eso así que no le sorprendió que Orión fuera tan tranquilo con todo.   
Se recostó sobre la cama y no mencionó la mantita que el niño traía en su mano, dejándolo acomodarse a su lado y abrazándolo. Murmuró un suave buenas noches acariciando el cabello del pequeño y observándolo, sintiendo toda la emoción embargarlo.  
Era tan pequeño, quería protegerlo del mundo, de cualquier persona que pudiera señalarlo. Iba a golpear a cualquiera que tratara de dañarlo.  
Sintió como se aferraba a él y no pudo evitar pensar cuanto incomprendido se sentía el pequeño. Él había vivido la guerra y a diferencia de muchos otros la recordaba vívidamente. Sabía que tal vez las pesadillas tardarían años en irse, incluso estaba nervioso respecto si podría hacer esto bien ¿Pero qué mejor que ellos para entenderlo?   
Sabía que lo estaba rodeando con su propio aroma de protección, como cualquier alfa con sus niños y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando en vez de alejarse Orión se acurruco más contra su pecho.  
Amaba a ese niño y lo haría feliz, costara lo que costara conseguiría la luna y las estrellas para él.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Salió de su laboratorio para avisar que no dormiría esa noche pero al abrir la puerta se quedó congelado. Miró la escena sin poder evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se movió silenciosamente hasta quedar cerca de ellos.  
Acarició la mejilla del alfa y luego el cabello del niño, negando con la cabeza.  
Había dudado muchas veces en tomar la poción, sabía que esa duda venía del cariño que tenía hacia el alfa y no por sus propios deseos.  
Pero Orión era otro tema.  
No se lo había dicho, pero había tenido que ser él quien avisara de la existencia del niño. Había sido casi un mes y medio después de la guerra, aun ni siquiera podía hablar.   
Las protecciones eran sin duda muy fuertes y los Aurores habían dudado de la veracidad de lo dicho pero por suerte Kingsley lo había creído.  
El bebé estaba bien alimentado y cuidado, los elfos habían hecho un gran trabajo. Era casi triste pensar que sus padres realmente habían pensado que volverían con vida.  
Severus no lo había visto, luego se enteró que sería trasladado al orfanato y pasó la página sabiendo que el niño estaría seguro.   
No le había dedicado ningún pensamiento al bebé, ni siquiera cuando Lucius quedó encinta.   
Pero cuando Sirius los arrastró al orfanato fue casi inconfundible para él, de pronto Orión se hizo tangible. Recordó detalles borrosos de sus padres y al enterarse de sus pesadillas se preguntó exactamente de que eran.  
Que no fuera adoptado luego de la primera adopción fallida no fue novedad.  
Que personas pudieran saber de quién era hijo con una mirada no lo ayudaba, las únicas personas que estaban interesadas eran extranjeros, familias que no podrían dejarlo visitar a los otros niños varios días a la semana y eso era algo que no funcionaría para Orión. Era un chico de costumbres y debía cambiarlas poco a poco.   
Esperaba que el niño decidiera quedarse, no solo por Sirius.   
Salió tan silenciosamente como entró y fue directo a su laboratorio, abriendo la poción que había creado y mirándola. Había estado algo reacio a creer en el cariño de Sirius hacia el niño, pensando que nunca podría verlo como que si fuera su propio hijo, no porque desconfiara del Gryffindor si no porque sabía lo instintivo que era.  
Pero viéndolo ahí, protegiéndolo en sueños y marcando a todos que estaba dispuesto a destrozar por su cachorro le revelaban algo que había sido obvio desde hacía meses.  
Estarían bien con Orión.  
Tomó la poción. 


	2. Hogwarts

Hacía treinta minutos exactos que el alfa caminaba en círculos en la habitación, había decidido ignorar el hecho los primeros veinte minutos pero luego la ansiedad de Sirius lo había hecho sentirse molesto.   
⸺ ¿Qué te pasa?⸺ Preguntó directamente tratando de hacer memoria de algo que hubiera salido mal en el día. Orión había estado fascinado en las tiendas tratando de encontrar un buen regalo para su amiguita que cumpliría diez años en siete días, habían encontrado un regalo acorde para la señorita Malfoy y el niño se había sentido contento, había sido un día agotador y distinto, pero nada lo había empañado como para que el Gryffindor se sintiera así de nervioso.   
⸺El año que viene irá a Hogwarts.⸺ Habló al fin el sangre pura dejándose caer sentado en la cama de forma dramática para luego dejarse caer de espaldas. Severus resopló solo corriendo sus piernas para que no quedaran atrapadas debajo del animago.  
⸺ ¿Caíste en cuenta ahora?⸺ Se burló marcando el lugar de su libro con sus dedos, cerrándolo un poco. Sirius lo miró directamente, incorporándose, mostrando toda la ansiedad en su gesto.  
⸺ ¡Sí! ¿No te parece extraño? Parecería que todos los magos y brujas están ansiosos de deshacerse de sus hijos el noventa por ciento del año, solo mandándoles cartas ¡Es ridículo que sea un internado!⸺ Reclamó muy enojado, tanto que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.  
⸺Sirius. ⸺ Lo regañó ligeramente tratando de que bajara la intensidad con la que hablaba, dejando de lado su libro.  
⸺ ¿Volverías a enseñar?⸺ El alfa agarró sus manos y él las soltó como que si quemaran, agarrando de nuevo su libro.  
⸺ ¿Disculpa? Por supuesto que no⸺ Dijo sinceramente.  
⸺ ¡Podrías ser profesor! Como todos los años estará libre el puesto de Profesor de defensas ¡Podrías tomarlo!⸺ La sonrisa que el alfa le lanzó lo hizo dudar un segundo pero enseguida se recompuso.  
⸺Estás loco. No volveré a enseñar, hazlo tú si quieres.⸺  
⸺Deberíamos poder ir a buscarlo todos los fines de semana ¡El tren de Hogwarts debería salir todos los viernes en la tarde y volver los lunes por la mañana!   
Es más, no me importa, lo traeré todos los fines de semana.⸺ Sirius habló muy seguro dando un salto y parándose de nuevo.  
⸺Los demás se burlaran de él.⸺ Reclamó tensándose.   
⸺ ¡Pues iré a Hogwarts y los golpearé! Si alguien se atreve a decirle algo lo hechizaré tanto que sus padres tendrán que ir.⸺ Severus se mordió la lengua para evitar decir que era muy irónico puesto a su historial en Hogwarts, realmente sabía que incluir ese tema avivaría la situación en vez de calmarla.  
⸺ ¿Incluso si sus compañeros son Gryffindor?⸺ Preguntó tranquilamente, esperando una respuesta negativa o defensiva hacia la casa.  
⸺ ¡No me importa de qué casa sea, haré trizas la vida de quien se meta con él!⸺ Severus pellizcó el puente de su nariz dando un pequeño resoplido.  
⸺Sirius, te comportas como un padre primerizo al cual le están por quitar la custodia de su adorado hijo.   
Él volverá con nosotros en vacaciones.⸺ Le recordó lo último.  
⸺ ¡No puede estar tan tranquilo! ¡No sé porque a nadie se le ocurrió! Quien se quiera quedar los fines de semana, que se quede. Deberían tener opción de volver esos dos días o incluso dormir en su casa si quieren.  
¿Por qué sirve tanta magia si renunciamos a nuestros hijos por más de la mitad del año, dejando que otra gente los eduque?⸺ Sirius se sentó de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos.  
⸺Es un internado.⸺  
⸺Tal vez no debería ir a Hogwarts.⸺ Miró con incredulidad al alfa esperando que riera, pero los ojos grises lo vieron con una determinación que lo asustó un poco.  
⸺Sirius.⸺ Gruñó.  
⸺ ¡Es una gran idea!⸺ Reclamó infantilmente.  
⸺Todos sus amigos irán a Hogwarts.⸺ Al menos Teddy lo haría, Lucy aún no estaba del todo seguro pero contaba con que Lupin hiciera la balanza suficiente con Orión para decidir el colegio de su hija.  
⸺ ¡No es cierto, aun no es seguro!⸺   
⸺Pide el puesto de profesor, ve con él.⸺ Tiró el tema, ambos se quedaron callados solo mirándose. Solo por un momento temió que Sirius rechazaría la opción pero el alfa dejó caer sus hombros mirándolo casi desconsolado.  
¿Cómo podía pasar de una emoción a otra de manera tan rápida?  
⸺ ¿Qué hay de ti?⸺ Quiso responder que él ya era un adulto y que estaría perfecto sin ellos a su alrededor pero no fue capaz al sentir la presión en su mano.  
⸺Nada, podemos hablar por red Flu y por cartas. No iré a vivir a Hogwarts.⸺   
⸺No quiero elegir entre los dos.⸺ Suspiró con fuerza, por supuesto, Gryffindor.   
⸺No debes elegir, el trabajo te hará bien si sobrevives a él. Siempre puedes renunciar al año luego de votar todas esas reformas extrañas que tienes en mente.⸺ Habló sinceramente devolviendo la pequeña caricia en la mano.   
⸺No quiero que el sienta que lo estamos abandonando. Que lo estamos dejando en un orfanato de nuevo para tomarlo de regreso solo en vacaciones.⸺ Murmuró al fin Sirius, casi como si Orión pudiera escucharlos.  
⸺Creo que él entiende perfectamente cómo funciona la escuela. Tienes un año para pensarlo, Sirius, no hagas dramas ahora y duerme.⸺ Terminó la conversación apartando las sabanas para que pudiera acomodarse bajo ellas, el alfa se convirtió en perro y se acurrucó a su costado luego de darle un lametón en la mejilla. Severus resopló ligeramente y acarició el lomo del animal. ⸺Buenas noches, Sirius.⸺  
Sonrió de lado cuando el Gryffindor se durmió y dejó su libro de lado, apagando todas las luces con un movimiento de varita, cuando se acomodó para dormir no pudo evitar pensar demasiado en la conversación.  
Aún faltaba un año.  
Realmente se sentiría mucho más tranquilo y seguro de que Sirius fuera a Hogwarts con el pequeño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si dejar los extras separados o solo ponerlos en la misma serie XD   
> O en la historia principal No te metas con el lobo.


	3. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias ppr sus kudos y comentarios :D  
> Voy a ir respondiendolos de a poco muchas gracias!

Buscar sus ingredientes nunca era fácil.  
Muchos podían ser comprados, incluso con sus ingresos ahora podía darse el lujo de conseguir los más caros, pero había otros que necesitaban cuidado desde su recolección y no crecían en un vivero, no importaba que tan mágico fuese.   
⸺Va a anochecer muy pronto.⸺ Y normalmente venía solo. Pero Sirius se había aferrado a él y lo había seguido hacia las montañas, yendo tan lejos como para traer al niño con él.  
Le había pedido que se quedara en casa, que no expusiera al niño a dormir en una cama de un hotel rudimentario, donde los hechizos no alcanzarían para mantener una buena temperatura.   
⸺Solo florece en Luna llena, por supuesto que la voy a recoger de noche.⸺ Ajustó mejor su capucha, mirando de reojo como un Orión de cinco años corría la nieve con los pies, cerca de los árboles.   
⸺ ¿Qué estamos buscando?⸺ Preguntó el pequeño antes de correr hacia ellos, lo mejor que podía con la nieve hundiéndolo en cada paso. Era sin duda adorable y tuvo el impulso de caminar hacia él y alzarlo para evitar que se cayera, pero Sirius le ganó en esa sensación ya que alzó con facilidad al pequeño.   
⸺Flor de luna mágica. Es una flor blanca que solo florece en luna llena, es tan delicada que a veces ni siquiera llega a sobrevivir tanto como para florecer, es imposible hacer crecer la variedad mágica en casa.⸺ Explicó sintiendo el frío aumentar. ⸺Deberían volver al hotel, empezará a nevar.⸺ Señaló las nubes deteniéndose unos momentos.  
⸺ ¿Qué? ¿Y dejarte aquí?⸺Sirius frunció el ceño, la tensión se sintió entre ambos pero trató de ignorarlo. Ya lo hablarían en casa, no deberían pelear ahí frente a Orión.   
⸺He recolectado solo por años.⸺ Trató de que su tono no salió demasiado duro, pero Sirius solo lo miró con terquedad.  
⸺No, nos quedaremos.⸺ EL Gryffindor habló acercándose con el niño en brazos.  
⸺Hará más frío y su hora de dormir se acerca.⸺ Le recordó tratando de que la molestia no se filtrara en su voz.  
⸺Estoy bien.⸺ Orión murmuró acurrucado contra el pecho de Sirius, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes. Severus no pudo evitar sentirse desarmado contra eso, se acercó y besó la frente fría del niño.  
⸺Si, con la nariz roja y a punto de temblar. Cuando seas más grande podrás ayudarme o, tal vez, cuando estemos en lugares más cálidos.⸺ Prometió lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.   
⸺Puedo ponerle más hechizos calentadores. Estamos bien.⸺ Terco, por supuesto. Frunció el ceño pero asintió alejándose de ellos de nuevo y empezando a caminar a un paso rápido, sabiendo hacia dónde dirigirse. El clima no mejoraría, la luna llena traía varios peligros pero no había registros de hombres lobos ahí.   
Lo ponía muy nervioso que el niño los acompañara.   
Entendía que Sirius quisiera seguirlo, siempre había un aire protector en el Gryffindor con las personas que quería y por la pelea reciente ¿Pero traer a Orión? ¡Entre las cosas irresponsables, esta era una bastante grande!   
⸺ ¡Severus! Parece que la tormenta aumentará.⸺ No había notado los muchos metros que se había separado de su familia hasta que Sirius le gritó. Se dio la vuelta mirando al alfa con el niño en brazos, Orión estaba aferrado a él en un intento de mantener más calor que los hechizos le proporcionaban, pero no parecía quejarse.   
Pronto sería hora de comer y dormir.   
⸺Llévalo al hotel y quédate con él.⸺ Ordenó mirando hacia la dirección que debía seguir pero luego volvió a mirar a los dos.   
⸺Podríamos volver el próximo mes.⸺ Sirius apretó los labios mirando el lugar con cierto recelo abrazando un poco más al niño.  
⸺ ¡No seas ridículo!⸺ A pesar de que trató de mantenerse calmado, su tono fue exaltado.   
⸺Lo llevaré y regresaré.⸺ El Gryffindor insistió, lo que hizo que su molestia aumentara.   
⸺Si, déjalo en una edificación extraña, en una habitación extraña y llena de extraños ¡No es un maldito hotel de cinco estrellas, no puedes dejar a un niño pequeño solo en una habitación!⸺  
⸺Puedo cuidarme unas horas.⸺ Ni siquiera podía estar molesto por la contestación de Orión, caminó hacia ellos y acarició la carita roja del pequeño. Se resfriaría si seguía así.  
⸺Lo sé. Pero ahora volverán ¿Sí? Volveré antes del amanecer.⸺ Prometió nuevamente. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de guantes y tal vez apenas podía traspasar calor a las mejillas del pequeño.   
⸺Oye…⸺  
⸺Sirius.⸺ Siseó ligeramente sin tener ganas de pelear más en frente del niño. Sabía lo terrible que era eso, pero no podían poner un hechizo de privacidad. Sabía muy bien que el alfa quería replicar pero se tragó sus palabras.  
⸺Bien.⸺ Asintió cuando al fin el animago aceptó y se alejó de nuevo de ellos, esta vez caminando con más velocidad para que lo perdieran rápido de vista. No dejaría a Sirius cambiar de opinión.   
Respiró profundo al encontrarse solo, realmente necesitaba esa flor.   
Tal vez era el ingrediente que faltaba en su poción, había estado trabajando en ella tres años. Su cliente le había dado todo el tiempo para investigar y él había sido claro que tal vez lo que buscaba era imposible. Pero con el libro de Lupin que había copiado hacía años, con sus propias investigaciones y en base a otras, no solo había podido mejorar los efectos del matalobos. Tal vez podría disminuir el dolor de toda la transformación.  
Pero no había forma de evitarla. No había cura para la licantropía.

  
  


* * *

  
Suspiró con alivio cuando al fin la encontró. Había temido que la nieve las hubiera matado, tal vez las comunes no hubiera sobrevivido pero las mágicas siempre eran más fuertes.  
La cortó con cuidado y luego la colocó dentro de un frasco lleno de poción. La mantendría fresca mientras buscaba algunas más.

  
  


* * *

  
Volvió demasiado cerca del amanecer. Entró al hotel arrugando la nariz, no era un lugar para traer a un niño.   
Parecía una casa rustica antigua, más parecido a un bar con habitaciones arriba pero mucho peor. Prefirió no mirar demasiado antes de subir las escaleras.  
Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta y luego la abrió.   
⸺Regresaste.⸺ La voz de Sirius no le sorprendió, pero se alegró un poco de que el alfa no se viera tan cansado. Eso significaba que al menos había dormido.   
⸺Él está dormido.⸺ Miró hacia la cama donde Orión estaba acurrucado, lleno de mantas. Sirius se había sentado a su lado y acariciaba su cabeza. Severus miró las escenas unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la mesa, preparando todo para poder conservar las flores.   
⸺ ¿Podemos hablar?⸺ Hizo una mueca al escucharlo, terminó de colocar a las flores sobre otra poción y cerró el frasco antes de asentir. Ambos caminaron al pasillo y luego Sirius conjuró un hechizo de privacidad.  
⸺ ¿En qué maldita seas, estabas pensando? ¡No deberías haber traído a Orión con nosotros!⸺ No se preocupó en bajar la voz, sintiéndose bastante molesto. No había dormido para recolectar esas flores y no dormiría hasta llegar a casa.   
⸺Lo siento ¿Sí? No se me ocurrió llamar a Remus, lo hubiera cuidado bien.⸺ ¡Pero ese no era el punto!  
⸺ ¡Debiste quedarte en casa con él!⸺ Reclamó negando con la cabeza ¡No podía creerlo!  
⸺Y tú no deberías hacerme elegir entre tú y él. Debiste volver con nosotros.⸺  
⸺ ¡No seas ridículo!⸺ Resopló antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, sintiendo el cansancio.   
⸺ ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando dices que viajaras así tan de pronto?⸺ Sirius preguntó directamente, dejando ver que estaba tan molesto como él.   
⸺Iba a volver, esta flor es importante y tenía que recolectarla. Averiguar donde crece la versión mágica no es fácil, Sirius.⸺ Se excusó sabiendo que sonaba débil. Miró hacia oro lado cruzándose de brazos.   
⸺ ¿Y lo descubriste exactamente después de lo que sucedió? ¡Wow, que coincidencia tan buena para ti!⸺  
⸺No estoy escapando.⸺  
⸺ ¡Así es exactamente como se ve! ¡Venimos criando un niño por diez meses, es increíble que te hayas sentido preparado para criar un niño conmigo y te hayas escandalizado tanto por una propuesta de matrimonio!  
¿Cómo quieras que reaccione luego de que dijeras no de esa forma y después dices que viajaras de la nada?⸺ Sirius alzó la voz acercándose a él.  
⸺Que confiaras en mí y me esperaras en casa.   
¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque me lo pediste! Estábamos bien.⸺ Miró a los ojos grises directamente, sin apartarse a pesar de que se notaba que ambos estaban molestos. No se iba a disculpar por ello ¡No tenía porque!  
⸺Quería pedírtelo.⸺ El alfa suspiró, diciéndolo casi triste. No le gustaba verlo así por lo que se apartó y caminó por el pasillo para alejarse unos pasos.   
⸺Pues te dije que no. Ahora sigamos exactamente como estábamos.⸺ Sabía que pedirlo era mucho ¿Cómo seguir igual cuando había rechazado una propuesta de esa magnitud? Era tonto creer que no traería consecuencias pero realmente había creído que podían estar bien.  
Excepto que tal vez había viajado al día siguiente y había reaccionado realmente mal a la propuesta.   
Se veía mal, pero no iba aceptarlo.   
⸺Sé que no es el fin del mundo y volveremos a como estábamos, pero me dolió. Realmente reaccionaste muy mal.⸺ Sirius lo miró a los ojos, como tratando de calmar un poco las cosas pero por la forma en que clavaba sus uñas en sus palmas sabía que estaba tratando de controlar todas sus emociones.   
⸺ ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Es porque Lucius y Lupin se casaron hace seis meses? ¡No podemos competir contra ellos, Sirius! Y si pensabas competir, elegiste mal a tu pareja.⸺ ¿Por qué se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué en un momento tan perfecto? Estaban bien, la crianza de Orión estaba saliendo bien.  
La relación de ambos estaba saliendo bien.  
¿Por qué le había pedido matrimonio?  
¡Todo estaba bien!  
⸺ ¡No se trata de competir! ¡No se trata de ellos, tampoco!⸺ Sería más fácil de entender si se trataran de celos o envidia a lo que Lupin y Lucius tenían. Pero sabía que no era eso.   
⸺ ¡Pues parece que sí! Podrías tenerlo todo, una relación así. Hijos biológicos, boda. Esas cosas.⸺ Le recordó sintiéndose un poco arrepentido luego de decirlo.   
⸺ ¡No estoy molesto de que dijeras que no, si no como lo dijiste! ¡Siempre haces eso como reflejo, por Merlín! Sacas tus espinas, te escondes tras viejos rencores ¡Que ya superamos!⸺   
⸺No voy a firmar ningún papel mágico con votos. Es ridículo. Ni siquiera lo voy a hacer por ti.⸺ Trató de no alzar más la voz, tratando de no exaltarse de nuevo.   
⸺Nunca dijiste nada de que odiabas al matrimonio.⸺ Sirius le lanzó una mirada enojada.  
Lo de los niños lo habían hablado muchas veces. Pero nunca habían tratado al matrimonio como una posibilidad cercana.   
⸺ ¡No sabía que lo odiaba! ¡Pero míranos! Peleando en el pasillo mientras el niño está durmiendo.   
Está bien ¡Lo siento, pude haber reaccionado mejor! ¿Estás contento?⸺  
⸺ ¿Odias pensar en el matrimonio conmigo? ¿Entonces la idea no es lo que rechazas si no yo?⸺ La mezcla de incredulidad, dolor y enojo estaban tanto en las expresiones como en la voz del alfa.   
⸺Si te odiara ¡Ya no estaría contigo! ¡No hubiera adoptado un niño contigo!⸺ No pudo evitar gritarle sintiendo que no tenía sentido recalcar lo obvio pero tampoco sabía cómo explicarlo.  
⸺Lo sé ¡Por eso no entiendo!⸺ Antes de que pudiera responder se escucharon pequeño golpecitos en la puerta. Orión no podía escucharlos pero no pudo evitar revisar que en efecto las salas de privacidad estuvieran a su alrededor. No quería que él los escuchara gritar.  
Miró por un momento hacia Sirius antes de deshacer el hechizo y abrir la puerta.  
El pequeño parecía recién despierto, aun con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el cabello revuelto. Tenía una manta firmemente sostenida a su alrededor a pesar de que ya no estaba tan frío.   
⸺Despertaste temprano.⸺ Acarició su mejilla notando que estaba lo suficientemente tibia. El niño no parecía tener fiebre, así que el rosado de sus mejillas debía ser porque había logrado entrar en calor con las mantas con las que Sirius lo había tapado.  
⸺Sí. Buenos días.⸺ Orión saludó antes de bostezar, tapando su boca con su mano tratando de detenerlo.  
⸺Aún no te lavaste los dientes. Ven aquí, luego podremos desayunar.⸺ Prometió entrando a la habitación y tomando su manito, dejando que se llevara la manta con él. No se detuvo para mirar que hacía Sirius mientras llevaba al niño al baño.   
Puso un banco para que Orión pudiera llegar al lavamanos, donde se lavó las manos y la cara antes de pasarse las manitos mojadas por el cabello en un intento de ordenarlo.  
⸺Debes peinarlo, pero eso lo haremos luego de que te cepilles los dientes.⸺ Le habló cuidadosamente. Orión no tenía signos de haberlos escuchado pelear, sabía que los hechizos de privacidad estaban pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello.  
Realmente deberían pelear muy lejos del pequeño, aunque no los pudiera escuchar siempre había posibilidad de que abriera la puerta y viera sus gestos.   
⸺ ¿Puedo dejar mi cabello crecer como el tuyo?⸺ Orión preguntó pasando su manito por su cabello de nuevo.   
⸺Cuando sepas peinarte solo, lo decidirás.⸺ Le gustaría poder darle un cambio de ropa, pero el viaje había sido tan rápido y realmente no había esperado que Sirius lo siguiera con el niño. Lo bueno es que volverían a casa muy pronto.   
Lo ayudó a secar sus manitos y vigiló mientras se lavaba los dientes, pasando el peine sobre su cabello rebelde y ordenándolo.   
Cuando salieron del baño la habitación estaba vacía, trató de no prestarle mucha atención a eso mientras achicaba algunos de sus propios abrigos para ponérselos al niño.  
⸺ ¡La flor está en un frasco!⸺ Señaló a varias de las flores que flotaban en el líquido traslucido. Se veían perfectamente y había tres o cuatro por cada frasco.  
⸺Si, es para que se mantenga.⸺ Asintió terminando de abrigarlo y dejando que se acercara a los frascos, agarrándolos de a uno y pasándolos hacia el mueble.  
⸺Es linda ¿Qué harás con ella cuando volvamos?⸺ Orión preguntó curioso presionando sus dedos sobre el vidrio del único frasco que había quedado en la mesa.  
⸺Pociones.⸺  
⸺Me gustaría tener una en mi habitación.⸺ Sería un desperdicio tener una flor así de importante y poderosa en un frasco solo para decoración. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.  
⸺Hay otras flores más hermosas que no son tan importantes en pociones. Podrías conseguir una.⸺ Ofreció acariciando ligeramente su mejilla, sentándolo en la silla y dejando que acercara el frasco hacia él.  
Tenía hechizos para que no se rompiera así que mientras Orión no lo agitara con mucha fuerza todo estaría bien para las cuatro flores.  
⸺Como en el jardín de Lucy. A su padre le gustan las flores, tienen un jardín llenos de ellas.⸺ Severus asintió. Eso lo sabía, había ido a la casa de la pareja muchas veces y Lupin seguía haciendo de jardinero en su tiempo libre.  
⸺Nosotros tenemos un vivero.⸺ No era lo mismo, por supuesto. Aunque algunas flores se usaran para pociones la mayoría de las plantas no era exactamente llamativas.  
⸺Si, pero ellos tienen flores solo porque son bonitas. No las usan en pociones.⸺ Orión lo contaba como una curiosidad, sin ninguna queja o malicia de por medio.  
⸺Cuando volvamos a casa podemos pasar por un vivero y comprar alguna flor que te guste. Pero tú la cuidarás.⸺  
⸺ ¡Bien, bien!⸺Orión sonrió emocionado aun mirando hacia el frasco, la flor de la luna no era exactamente la flor más atractiva. Su color blanco la hacía bastante… simple. El pequeño estiró su mano y tocó apenas el vidrio.  
Suponía que los niños a veces se fascinaban con cosas pequeñas.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sirius entró con lo que parecía un desayuno comestible. Varias tostadas y hojas para hacer té.  
⸺Conseguí el desayuno.⸺ Sonrió dejando todo en la mesa y besando la mejilla del niño. ⸺Buenos días.⸺  
⸺Bien, luego de comer podemos volver a casa.⸺ No quería quedarse en ese lugar más de lo que debería. Las flores eran delicadas pero podrían usar trasladores, tal vez podrían tomar el tren una vez que estuvieran más cerca.  
⸺Hoy debo ir a ver a los demás niños.⸺ Orión aun iba al orfanato a menudo.   
⸺Y si iremos, pequeño. Solo un poco más tarde.⸺ Sirius prometió.  
⸺Fue divertido venir hasta aquí.⸺ Orión sonrió contento antes de empezar a comer, una vez que Sirius dejó la tostada frente a él junto al té.   
⸺Pero hace demasiado frío, podrías enfermarte y si eso sucede deberás quedarte en casa sin ver a nadie más.⸺ Severus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.   
⸺La próxima vez lo planearemos mejor. Realmente seguir a Sev en un viaje sin tener la menor idea de dónde se dirige no es de las decisiones más inteligentes.  
Pero al menos fue divertido.⸺ Sirius sonrió tocando la nariz del pequeños quien rió ante ese gesto, tapándose la cara con sus manitos para que no tocara su nariz.   
⸺Sí. La próxima vez podrían venir conmigo pero mejor preparados.⸺ Ofreció sintiendo que la tensión se deshacía. Era extraño, ni siquiera se había disculpado bien, pero era como que si esas frases lo hubieran resuelto.   
⸺Sí, la próxima vez estaremos bien.⸺ Sirius puso su mano sobre la de él y él no se apartó, aun un poco sorprendido. Como pocas veces, no sabía si la pelea había terminado o solo se estaban tomando una pausa.   
Habían sido bastante estables entre ellos por más de un año, sus peleas se habían vuelto pequeñas o solo eran en plan de molestar un poco, de manera sana.   
⸺ ¿Y a dónde iremos?⸺ Orión preguntó luego de tragar la tostada que había mordido, mirándolos con mucha curiosidad.   
⸺Según que ingrediente queramos, iremos a diferentes lados.⸺ Trató de recomponerse y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al niño.  
⸺ ¿Aprenderé como recolectar ingredientes?⸺ Preguntó emocionado.  
⸺Si prestas atención.⸺ Dijo sin comprometerse y tratando de no decir nada de que lo estaba despeinando, cuando Sirius pasó la mano sobre la cabeza de Orión y le revolvió el cabello.  
⸺ ¡Qué bien!⸺ Orión rió alzando sus manitos para atrapar la mano de Sirius.   
Severus miró la escena quedándose en silencio unos segundos.  
Sí, la pelea había terminado. Pero al llegar a casa lo hablarían con más calma.  
Que sus peores pelean se resolvieran pacíficamente era algo… distinto. Siempre estaba el sexo muy rudo donde ambos terminaban como que si se hubieran agarrado a golpes entre ellos.   
Pero con un niño pequeño suponía que resolver las cosas de manera suave era lo mejor.   
Realmente que fuera luna llena al siguiente día de haber rechazado la propuesta lo había favorecido. Podría buscar la flor en el siguiente mes sin problemas pero realmente había querido escapar un poco.  
Su meta no había sido huir totalmente, si no tener un tiempo para pensar.   
Estarían bien. El matrimonio era algo que no había pensado y tendría que procesarlo. Los cortejos terminaban en casamiento pero desde que se habían hecho una pareja oficial pensó que era un poco arcaico pensar que terminaría ahí.   
No quería ser como sus padres.  
Y el casamiento estaba ligado a ellos de una manera extraña. La sortija de su madre siempre fue preciosa pero eso no hizo hermosa su vida al lado de ese hombre. Tobías había cambiado una vez que él tuvo magia, se volvió un monstruo ¿Y si el matrimonio los cambiaba?  
No quería arruinar lo bien que estaban. No cuando tenían un niño siendo parte de sus vidas.   
Pero explicar eso en voz alta seguía siendo muy difícil.   
⸺ ¿Lucy y Teddy podrán venir a nuestros viajes?⸺ La pregunta lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento y asintió sintiendo las miradas de ambos sobre él.   
⸺Tal vez alguna vez, si sus padres los dejan.⸺ Dijo sin comprometerse, pero no pudo evitar agarrar la pequeña mano del niño por unos segundos en un gesto de cariño antes de soltarlo.   
⸺ ¡Será muy divertido!⸺ Sirius respaldó al pequeño levantándose y alzándolo, haciendo al niño reír de nuevo.   
Realmente, por ahora, estaban muy bien como estaban. 

Pero lo pensaría.


End file.
